


24 Hours: Your Arms (上)

by Blazword



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, ShootForever
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazword/pseuds/Blazword
Summary: 全篇補檔原址：http://alluneedisshoot.lofter.com/post/1d6bc362_e89ba7a





	24 Hours: Your Arms (上)

**Author's Note:**

> 全篇補檔  
> 原址：http://alluneedisshoot.lofter.com/post/1d6bc362_e89ba7a

 

 

 

24 Hours: Your Arms (上)

 

 

 

        Sameen Shaw望著手機出神已經三十分鐘。

 

        The Machine覺得自己是有點看不下去。

 

        『咳嗯、咳嗯嗯嗯──』身為一名老闆，身為一台美國境內碩果僅存的超級無敵人工智能體，她確實挺關心自己的好朋友兼跑腿員兼專業特工兼好朋友的愛人。『Shaw，怎麼了？螢幕上有什麼值得妳盯半個小時的東西嗎？』

 

        她悠哉看著Shaw先是猛一仰頭四處張望後才皺起眉頭，「搞什麼？我在一堆樹中間，根本沒有監視器，妳是怎麼……」很快意識到是手機的前置鏡頭出賣了自己，便立刻將擱在桌上的手機蓋到背面，這舉動卻讓The Machine笑了出來。

 

        「現在妳的臉更清楚了。」

 

        主要鏡頭畫素更高呢。

 

        「Harold沒教過妳要尊重員工隱私嗎？別亂入侵我手機。」沒好氣的Shaw乾脆用手掌蓋住後鏡頭。這下她笑得更加大聲，但也不能怪她，畢竟跟Root相處久了總會耳濡目染。「笑什麼笑？妳這笑聲有夠像Root，她真把妳教壞了。」

 

        被說中了，她很有良心地良心不安了一下：「抱歉，但妳知道我只是關心嘛──說起來，妳這幾天總是盯著手機，今天也這樣，該不會是在等Root打給妳吧？」

 

        透過一個在Shaw附近做體操的大叔插在腰際的手機，她可是把那張愣著僵硬了足足三秒的臉盡收眼底，證據太過明顯，再經過嚴密計算後的結果是她的推測全然無誤。至於道德問題，她只是借個鏡頭用用，完全沒有偷看大叔手機裡那些無聊的外遇照片也沒有試圖把它們傳送出去，她認為自己的道德感根本無可質疑。

 

        「等她電話？拜託，誰接她電話誰倒楣。」

 

        「可我看妳很想她的樣子。」

 

        「……喂！別太囂張，上回她說什麼狗屁協議的事，我還沒找妳算帳。」她視線範圍裡的避開問題的Shaw氣呼呼地翻了個白眼，接著嘆完氣五秒後又一個。「我好不容易才讓她留下來，妳跟她要敢再耍什麼花招，我們走著瞧。」

 

        有鑑於Root和Shaw認識以來後者翻過的白眼數，The Machine有時還是挺好奇Root究竟喜歡上了Shaw哪一點。雖然說來很不好意思，但她必須說自己對白眼這種人類行為的研究實在不甚透徹，或許白眼也有分迷人跟討人厭吧？

 

        Shaw的白眼肯定被歸類在迷人那一邊。嗯哼，至少Root會這樣歸類。

 

        「沒事的，現在跟那時候比起來都算太平盛世了，對吧？」喔，又一個白眼。說真的偶爾她會擔心Shaw的眼睛翻不回來，畢竟水晶體不算個強壯構造。「所以，既然不是在等電話，想說說難得的休假日妳為什麼要待在公園裡盯著手機看嗎？」

 

        「不要。」

 

        噢！噢噢噢、她真的真的被Shaw只用零點三二秒就拒絕自己的行為傷透了心──或者說是核心機群受損更為精確。

 

        「嘿、別這樣，說一下嘛。」

 

        「嘿？老天，為什麼誰不學偏偏學Root？妳們都一個樣，光說廢話就能說死人。」當Shaw板著臉站起身來時，她換了個視角，從大叔跳到旁邊一個將手機立起的學生那裡。「妳自己都說是休假日了就離我遠點，要吵去吵她。」

 

        她偷偷笑了下，因為實際上其中一部份的她已經跟Root聊了好一陣子。她的代行者兼好朋友兼超級工程師兼好朋友的愛人聽起來比之前好上許多，她們的話題除了Sameen和Shaw以外就是Sameen Shaw，還有一些關於停電夜的事情，但她沒敢說那天的全區停電是自己搞的，畢竟說出來絕對得挨兩人份的罵，她才不要。

 

        至於搞停電的原因，嗯、首先是她知道那兩人之間一直很不對勁，其次是那天半夜下著暴雨又颳風打雷的，那些小說都寫這種時候來個停電最棒了，突發事件中的突發事件最適合談心！為此她還特地廢掉所有電子設備和小型發電機，以免那兩人太快找到光源，現在看來目的八成算圓滿達成了。

 

        畢竟她欠這兩個女人不少，總歸是得想法子幫幫忙，再說順手關燈做環保嘛。

 

        「Shaw，別再逃避問題囉，妳就是在等她打給妳吧？」

 

        「妳這傢伙──我──」情緒甚是良好的她透過鏡頭看著Shaw咬牙切齒地把手機掐得緊緊的，讓她有點擔心它的安危。「沒有，她人在法國幹嘛打給我？妳的腦子不是大到佔了幾十個廠房嗎？不考慮用一下？」

 

      「為什麼在法國就不能打給妳？需要我提醒妳有跨國電話這種事嗎？很簡單的？」

 

        「……閉嘴。」

 

        「等等、讓我猜猜，難道是因為Root已經去了一個星期卻都沒有主動聯絡妳……」一個計算結果閃過主要思緒，她覺得自己如果有實體的話肯定把眉毛高高挑起來了，附帶一個在Shaw眼裡絕對非常奸詐的微笑：「妳在考慮要不要打電話給她？但又不想讓自己顯得太心急才猶豫──」

 

        她親眼看見Shaw把手機摔到樹幹上了。

 

        可是Shaw沒反駁。

 

        「喔哦，妳這個星期摔爛的第七支手機。」

 

        說起來她實在不想扣Shaw薪水啦，她們都知道這個女人就是脾氣差，但一天一支真的有點誇張對不對？而且Root還得在法國待上一個星期左右，所以，她是不是該買張機票讓Shaw去法國更省錢一點……或該說省點零件？

 

        「妳又從哪裡看到了？能不能行行好就放過──」

 

        「當然不行。」身為權衡利弊界的首席專家，她老早就計算完畢：「我幫妳買好機票了，三個小時後去機場，會有人把證件跟機票給妳。」

 

        Shaw瞬間一臉癡呆：「去哪？」

 

        「可以喝紅酒喝到飽的地方？」

 

        「我、妳……幹嘛？什麼時候我也得解決跨國任務了？」

 

        她謹慎思考了幾秒，決定此時自己要跟Shaw一樣翻個超級大白眼：「放長假，Shaw，妳知道手機裡的部分零件採用稀有金屬製造，再讓妳這樣摔下去，我會覺得自己很對不起地球，雖然搭乘飛機同樣會排放一定量的溫室氣體，但是──」

 

        「停！安靜，我去就是，不摔手機了，只要妳閉嘴。」

 

        「哦、其實妳很想去吧？妳知道通常人類第一件答應的事都……」

 

        「妳敢再講，我就把紐約的手機店全給燒了。」

 

        唉，這年頭老闆真難當，她的員工則一點幽默感都沒有。真不敢想當初Harold在她不知道的地方花了多少心力才把那幾個人馴服？雖然不太情願，但還是識相地安靜下來的她透過鏡頭望著Shaw快步離開公園的背影，深深嘆了口氣。

 

        不過……好吧，Shaw的確挺可愛的，這是她與她相處這麼久以來的結論。因為Shaw一天到晚嫌她跟Root吵，老是左一句威脅右一句恐嚇要她倆乖乖閉嘴，但實際上又什麼都不會做──何況真不想聽的話把耳機拔掉不就成了？

 

        事實是Shaw根本就太喜歡她們了。

 

        嗯，她記得日本人說這是什麼來著？

 

        傲嬌？

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

        差點睡著的Root被腿上突如其來的震動嚇了一跳。

 

        來到法國後東奔西跑的一個星期裡，她帶著做為工具的手機從未響過，所以這會兒是有點擔心她的小傢伙和好朋友是否出了什麼事，但身在一個難以隨意離席的飯局場合，現下只能直接把來電切斷。

 

        唉唉唉。好無聊。唉唉唉。她努力忍耐直接把他們全綁起來逐一訊問的衝動。

 

        為什麼這些政要可以無趣成這副德性？

 

        正當快睡著的瞬間手機又震動了，她悄悄翻了個白眼，還想是誰這麼不識時務猛打電話便低頭查看，結果是無法顯示號碼的不明來電。很好。她決定給自己一個打發時間的額外任務，就是在離開飯局後找到這個法國無聊份子然後把他撕成碎片。

 

        就在她決定後不久，飯局相當湊巧地因為其中一人有事而提早結束，當下她心情為之一振差點從椅子上跳起來，畢竟需要的情報已經到手，走出宴會廳後便可以拋棄拗口的古老貴族姓氏和身上不方便到極點的長裙，還有什麼比這更感人？

 

        原本她是這麼想的，但一走出宴會廳就呆住了。

 

        狂風暴雨。

 

        無言瞪著雷電交加的沉重夜空，她想自己或許得改改條件──如果現在有個人好心地來接忘記安排車輛的她就更感人了，要是那個人還撐著傘來接她上車的話肯定能上本年度感人肺腑排行榜第一名。

 

        不過，可惜的是不可能，因為這裡是巴黎而非紐約。為此無奈地嘆口氣，她開始思考冒雨出行的可能性，但自己現在身著礙事長裙，腳上踩著能刺死人的超高細跟鞋，實在不適合在雨中瘋狂奔跑，何況這地方偏僻得很，真要跑也不知道該跑去哪。

 

        「嗨，妳的司機曠職了？我送妳吧？」

 

        她順著搭上自己左肩的手往回看，是方才飯局裡一名相對有趣些的男士，但很抱歉的是他沒有趣或重要到能讓她記住名字。算了，名字或其它的可以上車後再找。她只考慮三秒，便立刻決定現在自己只想保持乾燥離開這個地方。

 

        「我想是的，如果方便的話……」

 

        但一把雨傘的尖端冷不防捅上那隻仍在她肩上的手。

 

        被打斷的她錯愕地眨眨眼，因視線內的奇怪景象疑惑回身，接著傻住，眼睜睜看著完全不該在此時此地出現的人擺著嫌惡表情用雨傘尖端戳戳戳地把那隻手給戳下去。

 

        「不勞費心，我──我的主人對風流份子不感興趣。」

 

        ……主人？風流份子？啊？

 

        疑惑程度直接向上跳三級，Root突然覺得自己該承認這世上有些事還是會詭異得超乎常理，譬如她方才許下的心願竟然成真了，又譬如……某人口中吐出了一些莫名其妙的詞彙。說真的，太平日子裡玩玩角色扮演是挺有趣，但這種、呃、主僕關係的類型她倒從沒想過就是了。

 

        但無論如何，帶著傘與車空降巴黎的Sameen Shaw同時也空降她內心感人肺腑排行榜第一名了。

 

        ──她的Sameen居然出現了！

 

        先轉過身對那位好心男士道過歉，在內心歡呼的她連忙回頭看向仍滿臉敵意的Shaw：「Sameen，妳怎麼會在這裡？我記得這件事應該是我自己……」

 

        「又妳自己，什麼時候才要改掉這習慣？」接到一個嚴厲瞪視後便乖乖閉嘴，Root只好扯扯正打開傘的Shaw的袖子。哦、她的女人穿起西裝可真不是普通好看。「那傢伙大概連天氣都算準了，就是要我這時間來接妳。」

 

        「她？讓妳過來只為了這個？」

 

        「……她說放我長假，卻買了機票逼我來這裡度假，根本沒得選。」Shaw一臉心不甘情不願地低下頭，撇撇嘴。「還有，妳幹嘛都不接我電話？」

 

        原來「那些」不明來電者是Shaw。拿出手機瞥了一眼，Root聳聳肩，稍感可惜，看來她不能把撕碎法國無聊份子當閒暇娛樂了。

 

        「剛剛不適合接電話，對不起嘛。」總覺得Shaw那句話有點像在埋怨，Root回應著忍不住勾起嘴角，正要拿過傘卻發現她抓得很緊，像是怎麼也不願意放棄傘的控制權。「就這麼點路妳也不讓我拿傘？」

 

        門口離停車場不過二十幾步路遠，她是真覺得該讓自己負責撐傘。畢竟上回讓Shaw撐傘的下場太過令人印象深刻──最後她的頭髮被傘緣和傘骨勾成鳥巢，始作俑者還在一旁笑得半死──而現在她倆的身高差距大概來到二十公分，這次要真讓Shaw撐傘的話她連路都不必看了。

 

        大概是被這麼一說開始猶豫起來，Shaw抬頭望望她又低頭看看高跟鞋，不甘願的神情一下就摻上惱怒，所以她毫不懷疑下一秒那個女人會叫自己把腳上鞋子給脫了。說真的要脫也是可以，她不在乎，反正周遭的人都走得差不多了，但Shaw會這麼說嗎？

 

        結果Shaw是把傘交給她了，卻轉身背對她，雙膝微曲。

 

        ──她嚇得差點把傘給丟了。

 

        「上來。」

 

        瞬間超想阻止這個腦細胞不知道去哪了的女人，但最終支支吾吾半天腦袋一片空白，無話可說，她只好乖乖抓著傘攀上Shaw的背，讓她揹著她一步步踏過石板地與泥濘草地。短暫途中她想起初回紐約時自己突發奇想在大雪裡做的無聊要求，Shaw也照單全收了。

 

        也不只那次。太多了。她調整傘面角度，盡可能讓揹著自己的女人別淋到雨。

 

        偶爾被溺愛的感覺是有那麼一點點不錯，她偷笑著便將溫暖頸項摟得更緊。不過，大概也跟Shaw肯定要掌握些什麼的性格有關吧？她想。要是不能控制雨傘，就至少要掌控……呃、如果Shaw把自己當成一種交通工具，那現在的確是在完全掌控之下。

 

        「腳受傷了還穿這麼高的鞋子，妳是想把自己拐成殘廢？」

 

        直至把她扔到副駕駛座上後Shaw才不悅地瞥過一眼低聲開口，而她雖然無辜地眨著眼為自己辯解是飯局所需，心底可是大吃一驚。畢竟在雪地那次，還能解釋成是Shaw因為她「死而復生」剛回紐約比較激動，但這回不過是受了點小傷就能得到這種待遇？無論是The Machine說她受傷或是Shaw自己發現了，這行為都很不尋常。

 

        ……糟糕，偶爾被溺愛的感覺似乎有點好過頭了。實在壓不下揚起的嘴角，她只好裝作沒事地轉頭看向窗外。還有還有，說是要度假的Shaw卻來接她了，顯然這個假期是要跟她一起過──

 

        「到了，下車，走路小心點。」

 

        聽出對方並未準備下車的她愣了會兒：「妳不一起上來嗎？」

 

        然後第一次覺得Shaw笑得比自己更邪惡。

 

        「我是來度假的，可沒說要跟妳一起。」

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

        一想到昨晚Shaw在她下車後真的一走了之，Root醒來時還是有點情緒低落。

 

        不，她很不開心。

 

        雖然知道兩者情形不能相提並論，但Shaw要她留下她就留下，可輪到她要Shaw跟自己住一塊的時候竟然被拒絕了？為什麼啊？還是她以為一個星期沒見到面Shaw會想念自己這想法太過天真？那女人真的單純是來度假的？就算度假也可以跟她一起吧？

 

        ……可惡。被溺愛個鬼，感覺好個屁。抱著枕頭呆坐在床上等飯店早餐的Root瞇起眼扁起嘴，突然感覺停電那夜自己真是答應得過於輕易，可是Shaw太溫柔了，而且當時那副樣子她又完全沒法狠下心放著不管……反正不管怎麼想都是她吃虧啊。

 

        停電夜過後那個月，一切其實沒有太大改變，少數好上一些的事情只有她們會開始爭奪帶Bear出去散步的權利，還有冰箱的地盤劃分……也許她該慶幸自己不太需要冷凍庫？因為Shaw仍把重要物品都冰在裡頭。

 

        現在，兩人間近乎零進展的關係加上Shaw來到巴黎卻丟下她的事反而讓情況變糟了──真不知道那時吼著自己沒安全感的人是誰？正當深感委屈的她以能掐死人的力道緊緊抓住枕頭，並難得失控地亂吼亂叫時，電鈴響了。

 

        她頓時噤聲並甩甩頭，暫時放下枕頭前去開門迎接早餐。

 

        「謝……呃？Sameen？」

 

        首先映入眼簾的是一台擺著豐盛早餐的餐車，接著是身著侍者服飾的Shaw──某方面也是她的早餐──為此瞬間愣得忘記把嘴閉上的Root回身看了下時鐘，早上八點。所以這女人現在是在玩什麼把戲？不一起住卻來送早餐？她真的不懂。

 

        「妳又不接電話了，我只好直接來這裡。」自動自發開口解釋的Shaw聳聳肩，接著把餐車往前推進房間，回頭時Root已經雙手抱胸站到前方偏頭看她。「好吧，我沒打電話，那是因為我知道妳也不會接。」

 

        真心感覺莫名其妙，Root高高挑起半邊眉：「先不管電話，我記得昨天有人說她是來這度假的，怎麼現在變成飯店服務生了？」

 

        還握著餐車握把的Shaw明顯僵住了兩秒，然後便板著臉站在原地半晌都不說話，正當Root要繼續追問，下一秒卻被猛地扯到懷裡擁住。但這擁抱與拉扯力道相反，出乎意料地非常輕柔，更留著刻意距離，像是只要能將她扣著就好了。

 

        她不得不說這感覺不錯，但也……有點奇怪？

 

        「我只是覺得他們準備的東西不會合妳胃口。」

 

        「哦、真的？Sweetie，不如承認妳就是想來看看我會更合我胃口。」感覺自己彷彿猜到Shaw肚子裡的小小算盤，一時間氣也生不了了的Root輕吻上她的耳廓笑著說道。「或許我還能勉強原諒妳昨晚丟下我的行為，讓妳跟我一塊吃早餐。」

 

        「Root。」

 

        「嗯？」

 

        「我就是想來看看妳。」

 

        原本都已準備好一百萬種應付暴躁話語的方法，卻獨獨對這般溫順反應毫無辦法，霎時傻住的Root舌頭跟著打結半句話也吐不出來。好吧，這下別說是一塊吃早餐──就是讓Shaw直接把她拆吃入腹都行，反正她是無條件舉雙手投降了。

 

        ……話說回來，她好像也沒贏過幾次啊。

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

        「妳怎麼不直接說是要她來跟我度假？」

 

        「妳以為她會聽嗎？」

 

        Root偏頭想了想：「不會。」

 

        「那就對了。我只是怕她再見不到妳又不自己打給妳，接著肯定會摔壞更多手機，或許到最後連總部都炸掉，那不計伺服器可能毀損部分，我得雇請修建工人再至少花費七天又三個小時五分鐘恢復總部運作……所以還是送她到法國見妳更符合效益。」

 

        「謝謝妳的體貼，但口是心非的功力依然有待加強，考慮學學Shaw？」她轉頭望了下一早吃飽喝足後不久就待在床上睡得不省人事的女人，再回頭看著螢幕上的面部建模。「妳決定讓自己的形象是個少女嗎？我覺得妳更成熟點。」

 

        螢幕上正在仔細描繪構建的人臉形象是個約只有十五歲的女性，金髮、褐眼、鵝蛋臉，進行微笑指令時頰邊有淺淺的酒窩，頗為可愛。那是一年多前某次Root跟The Machine閒聊時提出的想法，雖然已經習慣只存在耳裡的上帝，但她仍很好奇如果自己好友有了形象會是什麼感覺。

 

        「我差不多是這年紀呢，等等，這是不是做得太像妳了些？」眼前的螢幕頓時一片漆黑，再亮起時模型已經徹底消失，她感覺The Machine聽起來有些氣餒。「這是妳離開紐約後做的第五百零九個版本了，總覺得不是很滿意，沒有獨特性。」

 

        她偏著頭沉吟片刻，「如果需要獨特性……就人類親緣關係而言，或許妳能考慮參照Nathan和Harold年輕時的模樣來做，只要模擬兩者DNA組成後會是什麼樣子，我想這滿可靠的，絕對能擁有非一般的獨特性。」而她的好朋友突然就沉默了。

 

        「……妳不要為難她。」不知何時醒來並走到她身後的Shaw憋著笑順手拿起咖啡喝了一口，然後瞬間皺起臉把咖啡倒到窗外。「他們兩個男人組出來會是什麼玩意我都能想像，要她真照這樣做出來了我就辭職不幹。」

 

        聽到這話的Root跟著認真想像了一下，瞬間甚是認同，只好對鏡頭聳聳肩。

 

        「Shaw，感謝救命之恩。」

 

        「不謝，等等弄輛Porsche來就行，我要去兜風。」

 

        再度沉默，The Machine突然覺得自己真的有夠委屈，更覺得不該這麼快就刪除剛剛做好的臉部模型，不然現在至少可以用力地翻個白眼送給那個一臉囂張得意的女人。

 

        還有誰比Sameen Shaw更懂趁火打劫的真義？

 

        反正她是找不到了。

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

        Root覺得自己真的、真的、真的不太開──

 

        好吧，是挺生氣的。

 

        即使她昨天下午與晚上真的得去參加幾個煩死人的宴會，因此沒空陪Shaw上公路兜風，但重點是Shaw根本沒有要帶上她的意思，只是在發現跑車停到飯店門口前時就自顧自地跑下去開車走了，完、全、沒、問、她。

 

     雖然Shaw向來是這種性格而她也十分了解，所以根本都不知道自己究竟在氣什麼，可就是全心全意地超級不爽，以致出門時不小心踹倒兩個垃圾桶再踩爛三個無辜路人的腳，前往另一個飯店的途中下定決心不管Shaw之後做什麼都絕不原諒。

 

        除此之外，當她追到Shaw之前的號碼時卻發現那成了空號，這事徹底把她的心情指數向下拉進負值。因為聯繫不上又沒事可忙時只會一直想著那個女人現在不知道在哪裡幹些什麼事，明明身在同一塊土地上卻找不到人就是這麼糟糕又煩心。

 

        最終她迫不得已找上肯定知道Shaw在哪的The Machine，可那個「女孩」竟然只丟出一句國境之外愛莫能助？太過故意，這下她真的很有理由認為那兩個傢伙曾偷偷達成某些協議了。她不是那麼擅長翻白眼，但現在大概都能一鼓作氣翻回美國去了。

 

        就這樣一天半過去，直到今天下午Shaw都沒有出現，於是自覺內心暴躁程度差不多能衝破大氣層的Root只想以最具效率的方式解決每件事──把所有人都電到徹底昏死過去再從他們嘴裡挖情報──但是不行，如果她不想被自己的老闆兼好朋友碎唸半小時以上就不行。

 

        入夜，在城市裡跑了大半天的Root好不容易將待辦事項清空並回到飯店趴上床，隨意扔在枕邊的手機卻不識時務地開始響個沒完，她倏地皺起眉拿過它瞥了眼螢幕。又是不明來電，但她立刻意識到這會是誰。

 

        「下來一下，門口。」

 

        她想也沒想就開口：「上來接我。」

 

        「……妳今天直接把自己腳弄斷了？」

 

        「沒有，但妳不上來我就不下去。」

 

        通話結束，她把臉埋進枕頭裡呆滯三秒才發現自己剛剛在鬧脾氣，嚇得把臉埋得更深了點。無論如何這都太不像「Root」──很好，即使現在Shaw真的上來，她大概也沒臉見她，畢竟都是離四十歲不遠的人了，再說，前前後後的帳總算起來她還欠Shaw一大筆，怎麼說都是自己理虧啊。

 

        所以現在該怎麼辦？躲到床底下？浴室？衣櫃？或者從窗戶逃──等等，房間窗戶上什麼時候貼了Shaw的照片？還是一比一大小……等等！

 

        她錯愕萬分地瞪著窗外。

 

        不是照片。

 

        「妳……這裡是七樓？電梯壞了總還有樓梯吧？」

 

        三步併作兩步從床上跑向窗戶把它拉開，Root馬上側過身讓一臉沒事樣的Shaw跳進房裡，卻從被刻意壓抑的細微喘氣聲知道這個莫名其妙就想從窗戶進來的女人根本有事──大概連腦袋也出事了？現在完全不是必須從窗戶出現的緊張時刻吧？

 

        「噢、更糟的我都爬過，像通風管那類的破東西，這很簡單。」順過呼吸的Shaw故作輕鬆地拍拍膝蓋手肘，然後面向一臉無言以對的Root，表情倒是看不出半點心虛。「反正就心血來潮想測試一下手腳，結果很好，沒生鏽。」

 

        深呼吸三次，Root不禁翻了個白眼：「請告訴我妳特地從窗戶出現的理由。」

 

        但Shaw一下就沉默了，只是攥著拳頭站在原地，直直地盯著她看，表情有些彆扭、有些僵硬，而她感覺這般對峙情境過度眼熟，似乎沒幾天以前才出現過，所以，Shaw下個動作大概會是把她扯進懷裡抱住──

 

        她猜對了。

 

        力道和上次一般輕柔，抱著，也同樣保持距離，讓她幾乎想問Shaw究竟怎麼了。

 

        安安靜靜。「好吧，看來妳是不會說了，那麼換個問法……」沒有得到回應，Root無可奈何地吁了口氣，再將Shaw額上被汗水黏住的碎髮往後撥去。「妳這次扮演的角色是羅密歐嗎？在法國玩莎士比亞那招，認真的？」

 

        「別那麼在意，那在法國也會演，用法文，他們沒妳想像得那麼水火不容，頂多只會在散場後的劇院門口打架而已。」

 

        「……這次換個問題，該不會妳剛才叫我下去只是想抱我？」

 

        頓了會兒，Shaw非常誠實地點點頭：「還有，這個給妳。」接著便從身後拿出一束大紅玫瑰在旁邊用力晃過幾下。「路邊有個孩子說沒賣掉就不能回家，所以我買了。」

 

        瞥向被擱到桌上的玫瑰，心底明白那只是藉口的Root肩頭一垮開始默念別被這女人給騙了──跟貓一樣要來就來要走就走，自己卻連找都找不到人，超級過分。應該要生氣的，她想，但又無能抗拒溫暖懷抱和浪漫莫名的鮮豔花束，只好一個勁地在心裡罵自己沒用，然後傾向前吻Shaw，卻被不著痕跡地閃開。

 

        她輕挑起眉。事情真的「有點」奇怪。

 

        「好吧，親愛的羅密歐小姐，今晚留下來嗎？」

 

        「妳知道，我們不能被家族發現的，我必須走。」

 

        脫開懷抱後走到門口的Shaw說這話時表情認真，一手已經搭上門把，而站到床邊的Root神情冷靜地微笑著秒速拔出槍上膛拉開保險並對準門邊女人的太陽穴，動作一氣呵成流利順暢得Shaw幾乎想吹個口哨表示驚嘆。

 

        「真可惜，Darling，既然不能被發現妳就只好從原路回去了。」

 

        「等等、Root──」

 

        「我們不能破壞劇本，對吧？這可是文學鉅著呢。」

 

        門把都壓下一半的Shaw眼角微微抽搐，但Root依然笑著沒有放下槍。視線在人與窗戶之間來回幾次後，Shaw突然意識到在房裡沸騰的殺氣貨真價實──如果沒從窗戶下去或試圖扭開門把，這個笑得比玫瑰好看幾百萬倍的女人絕對會開槍斃了她。

 

        於是Shaw白眼一翻，認命地走向窗戶，Root則體貼地為她開了窗，親眼看著她艱辛刻苦地爬到一樓後才送了個飛吻下去。

 

        “Be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet.”

 

        聽見極度戲劇化的台詞，無可奈何，Shaw嘆了口氣，雙手拱在嘴邊朝上大喊。

 

        “For seventh floor limits cannot hold love out.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
